Heartbroken
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Ryou tells Bakura that he loves Bakura, but Bakura rejects him, how will Ryou handle it? Rated T to be safe, alittle cussing, and YAOI!


Today was the day he was finally going to tell Bakura exactly how he feels, he didn't care what Bakura would do to him, he needed to know.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Hmmm?" Bakura said.

"I have something to tell," Ryou said.

"What?"'

"I-I-I-"

"Just spit it out already!" Bakura said losing his patience.

"I'm in love with you!" Ryou blurted out.

He was speechless, Bakura loved Ryou also, but Bakura wouldn't want to hurt Ryou in anyway if Bakura ever stopped loving Ryou.

"That's nice Ryou, but I don't love you," Bakura said. In that moment, Ryou's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Thank you Bakura, I needed to know," Ryou said. He ran to his room, and tried crying all his pain away.

"Hikari? Are you ready?" Bakura asked, knocking on Ryou's door.

"Just go on without me, I'm not ready yet?" Ryou said, but it sounded more like a question.

"What?" Bakura said, and opened the door, Ryou was standing in his room, all ready for school.

"You look ready to me," Bakura said.

"That's right I guess I AM ready, but I'm not going with you," Ryou said.

"But we always go together," Bakura protested

"That was before, this is now," Ryou told him. Bakura sighed, and left.

Malik was walking to school. But first he had to go get Ryou and walk with him to school. For some reason Ryou asked Malik to walk with him, but Ryou usually walked with Bakura, why did he ask Malik to walk with him instead? Maybe Bakura was sick? Malik shrugged it off, and went to Ryou's house. Malik knocked on Ryou's door,

"Coming!" Ryou yelled. After awhile Ryou opened the door, he smiled,

"Hi Malik!" Ryou grinned. Malik smiled back,

"Hey Ryou, you ready?" Malik asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Ryou said.

They started their way to school, chatting about all sorts of things, when finally curiosity got the better half of Malik.

"So where's Bakura?" Malik asked. Ryou looked at his shoes for awhile,

"I think he's at school already," He said,

"Why didn't you go with him, don't you always go with him everyday, what makes today different?" Malik asked.

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you! We hardly have time together!" Ryou said smiling.

"Oh really? That's good! Ever since battle city, we haven't spent much time together!" Malik said grinning. When Ryou and Malik got to school, Bakura was there, he smiled and waved at Ryou, but he just looked away. Ryou was never going to forgive him.

Malik and Ryou were spending a lot more time with eachother now. They became best friends right away. Ryou hardly looks at Bakura now, Bakura has gotten really mad about it, but Ryou didn't care.

Bakura broke Ryou's heart, so now Bakura has to pay for it.

Ryou heard a knock on the door, he thought for sure it was Malik, he raced to the door, but Bakura beat him to it.

"Yes?" Bakura asked. There was some talking,

"I'll be sure to give it to him," Bakura said. He closed the door, he had a package in his hands.

"Hikari, it's for you," He said. Ryou nodded, and grabbed it out of Bakura's hands without saying anything. He ran to his room, and started opening it dying to know what was in there. Inside was a picture frame, with a picture of Ryou, and Bakura. Ryou had asked for it to be framed a year ago, and then they finally send it when he doesn't even want it anymore. Ryou went downstairs, and handed the picture to Bakura,

"I don't want it," Ryou told Bakura, before he has a chance to answer, Ryou was already back in his room.

Ryou was laying on his bed, when he heard a soft knock on his door, it was Bakura, so Ryou didn't bother opening it for him. Bakura came in anyways.

"Can I talk to you?" Bakura asked. Ryou didn't answer.

"Remember about three months ago, you told me something?" He continued.

"How could I forget? It was the day you broke my heart," Ryou thought.

"You told me you loved me right?" Bakura said. Ryou nodded,

"And then I told you that I didn't love you. After that you started hanging out with Marik more. Did you think that if you became closer to him, you would forget about me?" He asked. No reply, but Ryou did sat up.

"Why do you even hang out with him? He's just as bad Marik, he can get you in trouble too!" Bakura said.

"Why do you even give a damn about what I do?" Ryou snapped, his anger was boiling up inside him.

"Because you're my hikari, my other half, I'm you're Yami! It's my job to protect you!" Bakura said.

"Oh because you've done such a good job 'protecting' me," Ryou muttered under his breath. He looked down, not wanting to look at Bakura's face.

"Look at me, please?" Bakura said. Ryou looked up, in Bakura's eyes were pure sadness,

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, I lied to you," Bakura said

"About what?" Ryou asked.

"Didn't you wonder why I brought up what happen tree months ago?" Bakura asked,

"A little,"

"I lied about not loving you,"

"What?"

"Ryou- I'm in love with you," Bakura whispered. Ryou was shocked,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryou asked,

"Because I was scared," Bakura said,

"Scared of what?"

"I'm supposed to protect you, what if I hurt you if I stop loving you? I would hurt you so much" Bakura said,

"You've already hurt me, by telling me you didn't love me. That day, I died, my heart felt like it was ripped out of me, cut into a million pieces, and shoved right back in." He told Bakura,

"I'm so sorry Hikari, lease tell me what I can do, and I'll do it. If you told me to leave, I would ask for how long? If you told me to go to the moon, I would ask what should I bring back? Anything Youndushi, and I'll do it," Bakura said His eyes were were pleading for forgiveness.

"Nothing Yami, You apologize, and I'll forgive you for everything. But that doesn't mean my heart is healed. It will still take time," Ryou said.

"And I'll wait until it's healed," Bakura said. Ryou hugged him. Maybe Ryou can forgive Bakura faster than Ryou thought


End file.
